Being A Man
by vkdemon
Summary: Kurtofsky first time and Dave tries being dominant. Kurt quickly takes over.  power bottom!Kurt/service top!Dave


**Title:** Being a Man  
><strong>Author:<strong> vkdemon  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Kurtofsky  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> ~1,200  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> sex, power bottom/topping from the bottom!Kurt  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Future fic, OMW cannon to this verse.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Prompt based off this ask in my tumblr ~assporn asked:As many of these as you wanna do: Kurt starts singing a romantic song in the shower and Dave joins. - **Kurtofsky first time and Dave tries being dominant. Kurt quickly takes over. (power bottom!Kurt/service top!Dave)** - Sebastian runs into Dave and Kurt at the mall and Dave shows off Kurt, much to Kurt and his ego's delight. (Kurtofskian friendship)

~~~

He jumped through every hoop, attended every play, dressed right and opened every door. He stayed slow and steady through little kisses through flirts, through hand holding in public placed and through horrible teasing moments where he needed to paw a fist of ice cubes out of the freezer to shove down his pants before seeing Burt.

He was finally on an overnight where no one was in Kurt's house but them. The kissing had been sweet, soft seductive. And then he had been invited up to the room. It was heaven or Nirvana and was also strangely like Japan. seriously what was with the white and black Feng Shui thing. Either way layers were coming off!

Not Dave had prepared. He'd watched porn hardcore and soft. He'd read the strange Asian comic things that Tina had lent him and knew what he needed to do. He waited until Kurt's chest was bare before moving forward, closing close into Kurt's space and kissing him with a hand on Kurt's neck. He was a man and needed to take charge of the situation. He pressed his tongue into Kurt's mouth, crowding him back toward the bed. Dave's hungry hands pressed down over his blanche torso.

Kurt's hands pressed up into Dave's hair, tugging at the shirt curls. Kurt loved that Dave's hair had grown out just enough to grip onto. Dave suddenly found his head yanked back, the thick column of his throat exposed. And then Kurt bit. Actually bit hard enough to leave indentations of his small sharp teeth like a brand. Dave shuddered all the way through his spine, ending in jolts of need through his cock. Kurt's voice brought him back to the moment.

"I've been waiting for this forever."

Dave really should learn not to underestimate Kurt. In one quick elegant move Kurt had Dave trapped against the wall, his hips grinding them together. Suddenly those teeth were back and he was submissively presenting his throat for Kurt's pleasure. Kurt took over his body, drawing out his sounds with sure hands and an unforgiving lust that found David on his back naked on Kurt's bed with the fashionista looming over him like a lion with the kill.

Dave panicked, suddenly Kurt's hands were gripping a squeezing his ass with intent. This was not how this was supposed to go! The tiny twink boy was always with his head down in the pillows being pounded by some larger dude with a massive cock. Not that Dave had a massive cock but he was proportionate.

Kurt moved away with a growl of 'Don't move' and Dave obeyed as the bathroom door shut behind Kurt. Why though? He had been thinking about this for weeks, well longer then that in a vague hopeful way, bu the actual possibility of being able to fuck Kurt and the mechanics and how he'd get Kurt arching and mewling under him. That was what this was supposed to be. Instead he was aching hard and hoping Kurt came back and took over once more. Kurt's lust was strong and sure and each time he touched Dave just wanted to arch and beg for more. This wasn't right he was the dude, the big strong man like Kurt purred into his ear whenever Dave was feeling down.

He shifted uncomfortably as the time clicked forward. How long was Kurt going to take? There had to be condoms stashed away somewhere. Dave groaned at his slowly softening cock. He'd been hard and on edge when Kurt left but the worry and the time was bearing down on his overactive mind. He jerked himself slowly, taking only the smallest shred of pleasure as he watched the bathroom door anxiously.

Just about the time Dave was tempted to let his mind wander toward darkness and fear of Kurt leaving him the door opened. Kurt, in all of his pale softly freckled beauty strutted out of the bathroom. He smiled like he had a secret, a wonderful sexy secret that wanted to be shared.

"Hey big boy." Kurt purred, helping Dave's dick make the final jolt back into hardness. "Ready for me?"

"Hell yeah." Dave was, suddenly really perfectly ready. Kurt was crawling on the bed toward him, all lean predatory need and Dave was more then happy to be his prey. So what if it was submissive, so what if Kurt was in charge. His eyes watched as Kurt ripped open a little foil packet and unrolled the latex sheath down Dave's own cock. Wait...

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you scream." Kurt's usual prim voice over those filthy words chased all of Dave's confusion out leaving room only for lust and need.

"Please fuck me babe." Dave arched up toward Kurt and was very suddenly pressed in at the tip into a warm slick soft canyon of joy. He whimpered, his hands fisting the sheets under him. Kurt slowly lowered himself onto Dave's cock until Kurt's weight was fully resting on Dave's hips. He stayed there, face bright red as he let himself adjust.

Dave tried not to come he tried not to breathe. He was going to shake apart any second if he did. As his breathing evened out just enough Kurt moved. He circled, dragging his body in a fast grind. Dave thrust his hips, already deep in Kurt so that the boy rose up on his cock. Kurt's eyes flashed with pure wickedness and those thin long fingers pushed down on Dave's broad chest. Kurt lifted himself up, keeping only Dave's tip inside of him. He then slammed back down.

That pace continued in swift progression. Dave's hand found Kurt's hip and gripped tight. He would love to say he was steadying his lover and helping lift him. No he was hanging on for dear life as Kurt fucked him into the mattress. Kurt's headboard slammed against the wall as their passion reached a fever pitch. Kurt's hands clawed down his chest, bringing up slight abrasions over his furry pectorals. Without a single touch to his own cock Kurt came across Dave's chest and belly. It was perfect, like a mark claiming Dave, telling everyone he was Kurt's. He came in his beautiful dominant love.

After condom was gone and the flush of arousal had lessened Dave watched Kurt drag a lazy finger through his messy chest. Dave finally found the words to try and understand what had happened.

"You fucked me."

"Yep." Kurt popped the p playfully.

"But you were... the bottom."

"Yep." Another pop.

"Not what I was expecting..."

"You were thinking I would be shy and submissive and heteronormative."

"No...yes... I just thought if I was in you I've be the fucker not the fuckee." Dave's voice was still rough from his vocalizations.

Kurt snorted, burring his grin in Dave's bicep where it had rested under Kurt's neck. "Oh Dave. You have so much to learn."

Dave was sure he was going to enjoy every shift to his understanding of the world from Kurt Hummel.


End file.
